Uchiha Memang Genius!
by Angel Ruii
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha dan Sakura Haruno. Sudah enam bulan ini mereka menjalin hubungan bersama sebagai sepasang kekasih yang orang-orang sebut "The Best Couple". Tapi siapa sangka, selama ini mereka belum pernah 'melakukannya? Apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan agar hal itu dapat terwujud? DRABBLE! Just for fun! Don't like, don't read!


Title: Uchiha Memang Genius!

Summary: "Sasuke Uchiha dan Sakura Haruno. Sudah enam bulan ini mereka menjalin hubungan bersama sebagai sepasang kekasih yang orang-orang sebut "The Best Couple". Tapi siapa sangka, selama ini mereka belum pernah 'melakukannya'? Apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan agar hal itu dapat terwujud? DRABBLE! Just for fun! Don't like, don't read!"

Disclaimer: Papih Masashi Kishimoto. #dibantai

Pairing: Sasuke U. X Sakura H.

Genre: Humor/Romance.

Rated: T.

Warning: Drabble, AU, OOC, typos maybe, gaje, garing, dll. Enjoy it!

* * *

Uchiha Memang Genius! © Angel Ruii

* * *

.

.

Seperti yang telah diberitahukan sebelumnya, Si Ganteng kita, Sasuke Uchiha dan Si Manis kita, Sakura Haruno adalah sepasang kekasih yang memang sudah diakui sebagai "_The Best Couple_" oleh seluruh penghuni sekolah, komplek, distrik, kota, provinsi, negara, benua, bumi, Tata Surya, Galaksi Bima Sakti, bahkan alam semesta. Memang, sih, begitu banyak dari anggota resmi Sasuke _FansClub_ patah hati begitu mengetahui berita dan kenyataan bahwa 'Pangeran dari Negeri Dongeng'-nya telah menemukan 'Putri dari Negeri Ajaib(?)' yang malangnya bukan salah satu dari mereka. Tetapi, untung saja, lama-kelamaan mereka pun mau menerima dan mengakuinya, bahkan sangat mendukung keduanya. Kalimat "Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin!" ternyata benar-benar ampuh.

Tapi siapa sangka, selama enam bulan menjalin hubungan suci ini mereka sama sekali belum pernah melakukan 'hal itu'? Oh ya, 'hal itu' di sini bermakna 'berciuman', lho. Tidak lebih! Alasannya, sih, karena Sakura takut oleh ayahanda tercinta. Ayahnya bisa murka jika mengetahui putri semata wayangnya bersentuhan dengan pemuda yang belum resmi sebagai suaminya.

"Belum muhrim! Nanti ada waktunya!" cetus sang ayah enam bulan yang lalu, saat mereka berdua baru saja resmi berpacaran. Padahal, ayahnya sendiri sudah melakukannya sebelum menikah dengan ibu. Fotonya saja masih ada!

Walhasil, Sasuke hanya bisa mencak-mencak sendiri. Untungnya, dia tidak menyumpahi calon mertuanya, bahkan masih bisa menahan hasratnya kepada sang kekasih tercinta, Sakura.

Suatu hari, Sasuke sedang lari pagi ketika ia melewati rumah 'Si Sayang' dan mendapati 'ayah Si Sayang' sedang memotong rumput di halaman depan. Tiba-tiba saja, ia menemukan sebuah ide cemerlang. Sembari tersenyum, Sasuke pun menyapanya, "Ohayou gozaimasu, Otousan!"

Ayah menoleh dan berhenti 'menyiksa' rumput. Dia pun berdiri. "Oh, Sasuke-kun! Ohayou mo!"

"Oh ya, Otousan. Apa Sakura ada di rumah?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tentu aja, ada tuh di dalem. Ada apa, ya?"

Sasuke menggaruk kepala yang sebenarnya _memang_ gatal. "Ng… gak apa-apa, kok. Ngomong-ngomong, boleh aku minta segelas air minum? Aku haus banget setelah daritadi lari pagi, pingin minum!" Sasuke memelas dengan Super Puppy Sharingan no Jutsu(?).

"Oh, boleh, Sasuke-kun. Minta aja ke Sakura, ya!" ujar ayah sambil kembali 'menghajar' rerumputan di hadapannya.

Setelah berterimakasih sambil bungkuk-bungkuk, Sasuke pun memasuki rumah dan mendapati gadis berambut _pink_ kesukaannya tengah terduduk sembari menyeruput teh di ruang keluarga.

"Hai, Sakura-chan! Ohayou!" sapa Sasuke sambil memamerkan senyumannya yang oh-sungguh-memesona itu.

Sakura terbelalak heran. "Eh, Sasuke-kun? Ohayou mo. Gak nyangka, pagi-pagi udah mampir ke sini!"

"Iya. Oh, Sakura-chan~! Boleh, ya, aku cium kamu? Sekaliii aja!" ucap Sasuke _to the point_.

Sakura semakin terbelalak. "Ah… A-apa? Nggak boleh! Nanti ketahuan sama Otousan, aku takut!"

Bukannya mendengus sebal, Sasuke malah menyeringai dan berteriak, "OTOUSAAAN! SAKURA-NYA GAK MAU NGASIH, NIH!"

Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, terdengar ayah yang balas teriak dari luar, "SAKURA-CHAAAN! KASIH SANA! JANGAN SUKA BELAJAR PELIT KAMU!"

'_I'm the champion now!'_

Sasuke nyengir, Sakura bengong. "Err… Ja-jadi…?"

.

.

Minta cium, bukan minum. Akuilah, Uchiha memang benar-benar genius!

* * *

SELESAI

* * *

Mwahaha! _Mood_-ku buat bikin fic lagi bagus, nih! XD #dibekep.

Oh iya minna, fic ini diambil dari status cerita yang ada di salah satu _page_. Ya udah, kubuat jadi fic. Yaah, hitung-hitung ngasih tau buat kalian yang belum tau cerita ini, hehe. Peace! :v

Akhirul kata, review please~!

Salam! XD


End file.
